Why we don't take surveys
by applemysteries
Summary: The Scooby Gang takes a survey! Minor swearing and sexual references. Xander never lost his eye. Season seven, after Dirty girls. Crack!fic
1. Dawn's survey

Okay, so this is just a little idea a had and I decided why not?

Takes place around season seven, after dirty girls, though for the sake of the story Xander never lost his eye.

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy. Obviously. Oh and I don't own House of Star wars either.

* * *

I walked into the house from patrol, and was going up to my room to crash when I saw Dawn on the computer. "Dawn, what are you doing up? You have school tomorrow. Go to bed." Dawn turned to glare at me. "Nice to see your home." "What did I say when I left? I mean honestly Dawn your going to fail!" "Whatever." She turned and stalked up the stair case. I sighed, collapsing into the chair that Dawn had just vacated. I mean what did she think she was doing anyways? I looked at what she'd been doing, it was some weird fifty question survey. Without even meaning to I found myself scrolling down reading her answers.

* * *

Dawn:

1. WERE YOU NAMED AFTER ANYONE? I doubt it. Who wants to name a key?

2. WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU CRIED? When Buffy, and everyone else was stealing my crush.

3. DO YOU LIKE YOUR HANDWRITING? Yes, it's nice and neat.

4. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE PASS TIME? Hanging out with people... What I'm I supposed to say?

5. DO YOU HAVE KIDS? No! I'm a junior!

6. IF YOU WERE ANOTHER PERSON WOULD YOU BE FRIENDS WITH YOU? Yes, personally, I think I'm really cool.

7. DO YOU USE SARCASM A LOT? Not a lot, I mean I'm not Faith or Spike...

8. WHERE DID YOU GO TO HIGH SCHOOL? I'm _going_ to the re- opened Sunnydale High. But, before this I went to Wilson High, for Sophmore and Freshmen Year.

9. WOULD YOU BUNGEE JUMP?  I don't think so. Something about seeing your sister jump of a tower kind of makes you afraid of heights...

10. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE CEREAL?  I don't know. I like the prizes though. :)

11. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE ALCOHOLIC BEVERAGE? Please, alcohol is so Un- cool.

12. DO YOU THINK YOU ARE STRONG?  I can hold me own, I guess. Though I do know _much_ stronger people.

13. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE ICE CREAM? I don't know. All ice cream is good.

14. WHERE WERE YOU BORN? L.A. I've lived in Sunnydale for a while though.

15. RED OR PINK? Red.

16. WHAT IS THE LEAST FAVORITE THING ABOUT YOURSELF? I don't know.

17. WHO DO YOU MISS THE MOST ?   My mom and Tara. And even though he's not dead, I miss Spike. I mean he still hang arounds a lot but... we used to be best friends and now... not so much. I know that everyone else has forgiven him and If Buffy was able to when he did it to her, then I should forgive him to but, I just can't. Not yet.

18. IF YOU COULD TRAVEL ANYWHERE WHERE WOULD YOU GO? Italy. Anya claims that they have really cute boys, and I am a teen after all so why not?

19. WHAT COLOR PANTS AND SHOES ARE YOU WEARING? I'm wearing blue jeans and black vans.

20. WHAT WAS THE LAST THING YOU ATE? Pizza. I don't think we have anything else in the house. Things have been kind of hetic lately.

21. WHAT ARE YOU LISTENING TO RIGHT NOW? Nothing... Faith took the potentials out for patrol. And no, I'm not jealous. Really.

22. IF YOU WERE A CRAYON, WHAT COLOR WOULD YOU BE? I don't know. I like blue so...

23. FAVORITE SMELLS? Rose, Lilac, new books, grass and the ocean.

24. WHO WAS THE LAST PERSON YOU TALKED TO ON THE PHONE?  Buffy. God, I mean who made her the boss?

25. DO YOU LIKE THE PEOPLE YOU HANG OUT WITH? Yes... they're all really cool.

26. FAVORITE SPORTS TO WATCH? Ew, I hate sports. I mean for a while I attempted to like football but... Ice skating and slaying are both cool though.

27. HAIR COLOR? Brown.

28. EYE COLOR? Blue-ish gray.

29. DO YOU WEAR CONTACTS? Nope.

30. FAVORITE FOOD? Pizza with anchovies. :)

31. SCARY MOVIES OR HAPPY ENDINGS? I don't care...

32. LAST TV SHOW YOU WATCHED? _Star wars. _God, I am so sick of Andrew...

33. WHAT COLOR SHIRT ARE YOU WEARING? Blue with a red jacket over it.

34. SUMMER OR WINTER? Summer. I love the beach. :)

35. HUGS OR KISSES? Hugs?

36. FAVORITE DESSERT? Hot Chocolate isn't technically a dessert... but it reminds me of my mom so...

37. MOST DEPENDABLE PERSON IN YOUR LIFE? Um... it used to be Tara and Spike but now I'm all alone.

38. LEAST DEPENDABLE PERSON IN YOUR LIFE? I hate to say it but it has to be Buffy. I know she tries and everything but... she's really never around. I mean honestly Halfrek was more helpful at one point.

39. WHAT BOOK ARE YOU READING NOW? I'm not reading one. There's a big acpoclyspe, I don't have any time.

40. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE T.V. SHOW? I guess it would be _House_. Hugh Laurie is really cute.

41. WHAT DID YOU WATCH ON T. V. LAST NIGHT ? _Star wars_. Again with the killing Of Andrew.

42. FAVORITE SOUND? anything other than Buffy. She is so bossy.

43. FAVORITE PLACE TO HANG OUT? The Bronze. It used to be Spike's crypt but...

44. WHAT IS THE FARTHEST YOU HAVE BEEN FROM HOME? L.A. We don't go many places.

45. DO YOU HAVE A SPECIAL TALENT? As Xander put it, "Your not special. Your extradionary." Thanks Xan, I truly did appreciate that. :)

46. WHOSE COMPANY DO YOU LOOK FORWARD TO THE MOST? Buffy's. We **Never** get to hang out.

47. NAME ONE PERSON IN YOUR LIFE WHO MAKES YOUR LIFE HELL AND WHY: Kennedy. I mean who does she think she is? She is **NOT **Tara, and she will **NEVER** be able to replace what Tara and Willow had.

48. FAVORITE PASS TIME? I don't know.

49. HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE YOU HAD SEX WITH BEFORE? Ew! I'm a Junior! Oh. Wait. Buffy lost her virginity when she was a junior... Ew, ew, ew! I'm sixteen! Maybe I should ask when everyone else lost her virginity. Except for Faith. I have a feeling I don't want to here her answer.

(And lets end the survey on a light note.)

50. MORNING OR NIGHT PERSON? Morning. I never wake up later than eight thirty. Never have never will.

* * *

I finished reading Dawn's survey and felt really sad. I had no idea how close she had been with Tara or Spike. I also never would have known how much I was letting her down. Man, I was a bad sister. But, I was intrigued. How would the rest of the scoobies react to this? And how would they react to it if I did it? And then suddenly I was wide awake, my mind made up. I was going to take a survey.


	2. Buffy's survey

Okay, so since I'm on spring break I hope I'll be able to update this pretty regularly. :)

Disclaimer: Don't own Buffy, Passions (if it's a real show), or star wars.

* * *

_Okay, Buffy, it's just a survey. Your sixteen year old sister took it. The gang will not hate you... and if they do Spike will probably kill them for you! okay... here goes nothing... question one... _

Buffy:

1. WERE YOU NAMED AFTER ANYONE? My middle name is after my Grandma, Anne. But I think My mom came up with Buffy, all on her own.

2. WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU CRIED? The last time I cried... wow... I cried a lot with Tara that one time... but since then I've cried when Spike... did something and then when the world didn't end... oh, and I cried when That Ubervamp thing attacked me and it hurt like hell...

3. DO YOU LIKE YOUR HANDWRITING? No, not really. Giles and Spike have really cool handwriting though. Maybe it's a british thing...

4. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE PASS TIME? Hanging out with the gang.

5. DO YOU HAVE KIDS? Nope. But Slayers can have kids as I know no. But seeing as I'm usually with Vampires... If I had a kid I think I'd name it Charlotte. That name is really pretty.

6. IF YOU WERE ANOTHER PERSON WOULD YOU BE FRIENDS WITH YOU? I think so. I mean I might get annoyed with myself but... Oh wow that made me sound insane. Great, insane Buffy that's me...

7. DO YOU USE SARCASM A LOT? A healthy dosage... usually directed at Giles.

8. WHERE DID YOU GO TO HIGH SCHOOL? For freshmen year I went to Hemery High... but then I _might_ have burnt down the gym and moved to Sunnydale where I went to Sunnydale High up until I graduated, and then blew up the school... wow not such a good track record.

9. WOULD YOU BUNGEE JUMP? Sure, it sounds really fun. And if something went wrong I have slayer strength so I'd probably be fine.

10. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE CEREAL? I don't usually eat breakfast...

11. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE ALCOHOLIC BEVERAGE?  Beer is evil. Okay, well that was evil beer, but I don't know.

12. DO YOU THINK YOU ARE STRONG? Yes, I learned once though that with out my slayer powers I'm not all that strong...

13. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE ICE CREAM? Chunky Monkey.

14. WHERE WERE YOU BORN? L.A. Though, I consider Sunnydale more of my home town.

15. RED OR PINK? Red.

16. WHAT IS THE LEAST FAVORITE THING ABOUT YOURSELF? The fact that I don't think I can love and that sometimes I have a hard time feeling...

17. WHO DO YOU MISS THE MOST ? My mom. I just never got to say all these things to her and now she's dead.

18. IF YOU COULD TRAVEL ANYWHERE WHERE WOULD YOU GO? I don't really get to travel much...

19. WHAT COLOR PANTS AND SHOES ARE YOU WEARING?  Jeans and Black Boots.

20. WHAT WAS THE LAST THING YOU ATE? I ate a granola bar earlier.

21. WHAT ARE YOU LISTENING TO RIGHT NOW? Nothing, the potentials are out! Oh and that's a good thing because they need to learn and... oh, who i'm a kidding they are so annoying.

22. IF YOU WERE A CRAYON, WHAT COLOR WOULD YOU BE? Grey....? Or, Maybe purple, or red... I end up being red...

23. FAVORITE SMELLS? As long as I don't smell like the double meat place! Ha, ha, man, I'm so glad I quit working there....

24. WHO WAS THE LAST PERSON YOU TALKED TO ON THE PHONE? It was Dawn. I reminded her that she had school tomorrow, and that she had to go to bed. And I wasn't bossy about it at all thank you very much.

25. DO YOU LIKE THE PEOPLE YOU HANG OUT WITH? It's nice having people who no, what it's like...

26. FAVORITE SPORTS TO WATCH? I love ice skating. :)

27. HAIR COLOR? Blondish- brown.

28. EYE COLOR? Greenish- brown.

29. DO YOU WEAR CONTACTS? No, being a slayer means that I have perfect 20-20 vision.

30. FAVORITE FOOD? I don't know.

31. SCARY MOVIES OR HAPPY ENDINGS? My whole life is like a big scary movie with no happy endings anywhere, or any lights at the end of this god forsaken tunnel. I like happy endings.

32. LAST TV SHOW YOU WATCHED? Um.... I think it was _passions _with Spike...

33. WHAT COLOR SHIRT ARE YOU WEARING? gold turtle neck sweater.

34. SUMMER OR WINTER? I don't care... both contain apocalypses.

35. HUGS OR KISSES? Both are nice.

36. FAVORITE DESSERT? Chunky Monkey Ice cream! If I wasn't a slayer and therefore fit I'd probably be fat because of this stuff. Oh my god, can you have a fat slayer?! I'll have to ask Giles...

37. MOST DEPENDABLE PERSON IN YOUR LIFE? I trust Spike a lot...

38. LEAST DEPENDABLE PERSON IN YOUR LIFE? Um, Andrew?

39. WHAT BOOK ARE YOU READING NOW? I'm not much of a reader.

40. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE T.V. SHOW? I don't have time for things like 'favorite t.v. shows'.

41. WHAT DID YOU WATCH ON T. V. LAST NIGHT ? Nothing. I made sure to avoid the living room since I could hear _star wars_ from down in the basement...

42. FAVORITE SOUND?  I don't know.

43. FAVORITE PLACE TO HANG OUT? The Bronze. Though, I'm usually at my house since it became the new slayer central. It used to be the Library but then we blew that up, and then It was Giles house and then the magic box. But the Bronze is still the best.

44. WHAT IS THE FARTHEST YOU HAVE BEEN FROM HOME? I took some weird portal thing to the desert... I also think heavan is pretty far away...

45. DO YOU HAVE A SPECIAL TALENT? Slaying? Making all the people who care about me disappear...

46. WHOSE COMPANY DO YOU LOOK FORWARD TO THE MOST? I don't know.

47. NAME ONE PERSON IN YOUR LIFE WHO MAKES YOUR LIFE HELL AND WHY: Um... Andrew? He's just annoying though they all play there parts...

48. FAVORITE PASS TIME? Chilling with the gang...

49. HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE YOU HAD SEX WITH BEFORE? Oh, Gee... great. Um... okay I just list them off. Angel- 1, Parker- 1, Riley- a lot and Spike... a lot more... So, thats just 4...

(And lets end the survey on a light note.)

50. MORNING OR NIGHT PERSON? Night person. Thats usually when all the bad stuff happens anyways.

* * *

_wow... I did it yay! Now all I have to do is hit the little 'submit' button... okay, done. I wonder what the gang will say? I so need to get them to take this... it's like a requirement! And, it was acutally kinda fun... oh, wheres Spike? I can get him to do it easy. This survey stuff is fun. :) _


	3. Spike's survey

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, Passions, might have noticed.

* * *

_Stupid. Soddin'. Slayer. And her stupid. Soddin'. Friends. 'Go take a survey, it'll be fun. I want the whole gang to take it!' Stupid. Soddin'. Survey. _"Spike, are you done yet?" "No, Pet, I haven't started." "Hurry, it's really fun! Promise." _Stupid. Soddin'. Slayer. _

Spike:

1. WERE   YOU NAMED AFTER ANYONE?  No.

2. WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU CRIED? Not tellin'.

3. DO YOU LIKE YOUR HANDWRITING? Yes.

4. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE PASS TIME? Does it matter?

5. DO YOU HAVE KIDS? No.

6. IF YOU WERE ANOTHER PERSON WOULD YOU BE FRIENDS WITH YOU? What sort of bloody question is this?

7. DO YOU USE SARCASM A LOT? Yes.

8. WHERE DID YOU GO TO HIGH SCHOOL? Don't 'member.

9. WOULD YOU BUNGEE JUMP? Yes.

10. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE CEREAL? Whit-a-bix.

11. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE ALCOHOLIC BEVERAGE? Anythin'.

12. DO YOU THINK YOU ARE STRONG? Yes.

13. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE ICE CREAM? Ice cream is for pansy's. Unless there's blood on it.

14. WHERE WERE YOU BORN?  England.

15. RED OR PINK? Red. Pink is for pansy's.

16. WHAT IS THE LEAST FAVORITE THING ABOUT YOURSELF? Past crimes. Soddin' soul.

17. WHO DO YOU MISS THE MOST ?  Not tellin'.

18. IF YOU COULD TRAVEL ANYWHERE WHERE WOULD YOU GO? Some where without these wankers...

19. WHAT COLOR PANTS AND SHOES ARE YOU WEARING? Black.

20. WHAT WAS THE LAST THING YOU ATE? Blood.

21. WHAT ARE YOU LISTENING TO RIGHT NOW? Andrew.

22. IF YOU WERE A CRAYON, WHAT COLOR WOULD YOU BE? Black.

23. FAVORITE SMELLS?  Buf- Sod off.

24. WHO WAS THE LAST PERSON YOU TALKED TO ON THE PHONE? Buffy.

25. DO YOU LIKE THE PEOPLE YOU HANG OUT WITH? No.

26. FAVORITE SPORTS TO WATCH? People gettin' there asses kicked.

27. HAIR COLOR? Bleach Blonde.

28. EYE COLOR? Blue.

29. DO YOU WEAR CONTACTS? No.

30. FAVORITE FOOD? Blood with whit-a-bix.

31. SCARY MOVIES OR HAPPY ENDINGS?  Scary Movies, I'm not some poofter.

32. LAST TV SHOW YOU WATCHED? _Passions. _

33. WHAT COLOR SHIRT ARE YOU WEARING? Black.

34. SUMMER OR WINTER? Summer means more sun. Winter.

35. HUGS OR KISSES? I'm not some bleddin' softie. I'm the big bad!

36. FAVORITE DESSERT? Blood on ice cream.

37. MOST DEPENDABLE PERSON IN YOUR LIFE? Buf- Not tellin'.

38. LEAST DEPENDABLE PERSON IN YOUR LIFE? Xander. Bloody poofter.

39. WHAT BOOK ARE YOU READING NOW? Big Bads don't read. Especially not poetry.

40. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE T.V. SHOW? _Passions. _

41. WHAT DID YOU WATCH ON T. V. LAST NIGHT ? _Passions. _

42. FAVORITE SOUND? Anythin' other than squealy teenage girls

43. FAVORITE PLACE TO HANG OUT? Don't go out much.

44. WHAT IS THE FARTHEST YOU HAVE BEEN FROM HOME? Africa.

45. DO YOU HAVE A SPECIAL TALENT? Not tellin'.

46. WHOSE COMPANY DO YOU LOOK FORWARD TO THE MOST? Buf- Sod off.

47. NAME ONE PERSON IN YOUR LIFE WHO MAKES YOUR LIFE HELL AND WHY: Xander, wanker.

48. FAVORITE PASS TIME? ...

49. HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE YOU HAD SEX WITH BEFORE? I'm 129 years old, what do you think?

(And lets end the survey on a light note.)

50. MORNING OR NIGHT PERSON? Night. Soddin' sunlight.

* * *

_Thank god that's over. Bleedin' survey. Soddin' slayer. _"God, Spike, are you done now?" "Yes, Pet. I'm done." Buffy ran into the room. "Wait, Spike I can't see your answers yet! Hit Submit!" _Stupid. Soddin'. Slayer. _"There. Happy now?" "Yes, wasn't it fun?" "No, Love, it was not fun. I took a soddin' survey." "Oh. Well, I thought it was fun. Do you know when Willow's coming back? I have to go call her." _Stupid. Soddin'. Slayer. Missed Passions for this... _

_

* * *

_Authors Note: Okay, so I realize that Spike's was really short, or at least his answers were but he's not really the survey taking type since he had the whole 'big bad' impression. So thats the reason. Everybody else, even Faith's, will be longer. Promise. :)


	4. Willow's survey

Disclaimer: As amazing as it seems, after 3 chapters I still fail to own Buffy. Isn't that strange?

* * *

"Willow, you have to come home!" "Why is something wrong?" I asked anxiously throwing glance at Kennedy who was sitting up in chair now on high alert. "No, nothings wrong you just have to get here!" I listened in confused as I heard Spike on the other line arguing with Buffy. Their conversation ended with a very loud 'Bloody hell' "Um... is everything alright over there?" "Of course! You just have to come home!" "Okay... me and Kennedy will be there soon. Bye." I hung up the phone and glanced at Kennedy. "Is everything alright?" "I don't know..." I grabbed my jacket and Kennedy and I walked home, we got there shortly. "Buffy?" I called out as I entered the house, dropping my bag on the floor and sharing a confused look with Kennedy. "Ow, stop doing that." "Do you want to have a crooked nose?" "My nose wouldn't be in danger of becoming crooked if you'd stop punching it." "Stop being a brat then." "Oh I'm-" I walked into the kitchen. "Guys?" Buffy looked up at me and bounced over. "Buffy, what happened to Spike's nose?" "Nothing, come here!" Buffy dragged me over to the computer. "Take this survey. And then Kennedy can take it next!" "Okay..." I turned around to ask why but Buffy had already dragged Kennedy into the next room. Okay... that was weird. I looked down at the survey, it looked kinda fun.

Willow:

1. WERE   YOU NAMED AFTER ANYONE? Unless my mom really did name me after a tree, no.

2. WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU CRIED? When I was magically turned into Warren- the person who had killed my last grilfriend, Tara- after kissing Kennedy. Who knew that kissing Kennedy again would change me back into me?

3. DO YOU LIKE YOUR HANDWRITING? Yes.

4. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE PASS TIME? Hanging out with Xander, Buffy, Kennedy and the gang.

5. DO YOU HAVE KIDS? No... though I wouldn't mind having a daughter, Lily.

6. IF YOU WERE ANOTHER PERSON WOULD YOU BE FRIENDS WITH YOU? Yes...

7. DO YOU USE SARCASM A LOT?  No, not really.

8. WHERE DID YOU GO TO HIGH SCHOOL? Sunnydale high. The old one, not the new one.

9. WOULD YOU BUNGEE JUMP?  I don't know... it depends on how safe it was.

10. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE CEREAL? Resses Puffs! :)

11. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE ALCOHOLIC BEVERAGE? The drinks that come with the little umbrellas. Do they have a name for those?

12. DO YOU THINK YOU ARE STRONG? With the magicks, yes. Without them, not so much.

13. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE ICE CREAM? Strawberry. :)

14. WHERE WERE YOU BORN?  Sunnydale.

15. RED OR PINK? Both are nice.

16. WHAT IS THE LEAST FAVORITE THING ABOUT YOURSELF? The fact that I killed a man...

17. WHO DO YOU MISS THE MOST ? Tara... I mean I love Kennedy, truly I do, just being with a slayer... she's nothing like Tara, and i never got to tell Tara, how much she meant to me...

18. IF YOU COULD TRAVEL ANYWHERE WHERE WOULD YOU GO? I think I'd go to england again, finish my magic education.

19. WHAT COLOR PANTS AND SHOES ARE YOU WEARING? Brown pants and black boots.

20. WHAT WAS THE LAST THING YOU ATE? I had some cake with Kennedy at the bronze about an hour ago. It tasted funny mixed with alcohol...

21. WHAT ARE YOU LISTENING TO RIGHT NOW? Spike and Buffy arguing it's pretty amusing. Apparently, Buffy broke his nose again.

22. IF YOU WERE A CRAYON, WHAT COLOR WOULD YOU BE? Green, Purple, red and Blue if were going by what your aura colors are (Tara told me) however, if we go by childhood stories and memories, I'm a yellow crayon.

23. FAVORITE SMELLS? The rain, clean sheets, flowers, anything baking, all herbs especially sage. :)

24. WHO WAS THE LAST PERSON YOU TALKED TO ON THE PHONE? Buffy... that's why I'm taking this survey...

25. DO YOU LIKE THE PEOPLE YOU HANG OUT WITH?   Yes! most of them have been my best friends since like forever. :)

26. FAVORITE SPORTS TO WATCH?  I'm not really big on sports we get enough action here in Sunnydale.

27. HAIR COLOR? Red. Though for a brief, frightening while it was black.

28. EYE COLOR? Hazel. Though, like my hair, they have been black on occasion.

29. DO YOU WEAR CONTACTS? Nope.

30. FAVORITE FOOD? I like all food, really. :)

31. SCARY MOVIES OR HAPPY ENDINGS? Whatever movies, Xan brings over. :)

32. LAST TV SHOW YOU WATCHED? It was a re-run of the salem witch trials. Damn Judges.

33. WHAT COLOR SHIRT ARE YOU WEARING? Blue, with black jewish stars on the side with a big jewish star in the middle. I'm jewish.

34. SUMMER OR WINTER? Both have there nice moments.

35. HUGS OR KISSES? Hugs.

36. FAVORITE DESSERT? Chocolate Cake. :)

37. MOST DEPENDABLE PERSON IN YOUR LIFE? Well, Buffy's always been there for me, and Kennedy has really stepped up to the role of protector lately.

38. LEAST DEPENDABLE PERSON IN YOUR LIFE? I don't know. Back in the day, it would have been Faith, but she's good now...

39. WHAT BOOK ARE YOU READING NOW? I'm reading 'the color purple' it's a really good book.

40. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE T.V. SHOW? I'm a huge fan of Scooby- doo. I wouldn't go as far to say it's my favorite though.

41. WHAT DID YOU WATCH ON T. V. LAST NIGHT ? Nothing... Kennedy and I were... :)

42. FAVORITE SOUND?  I don't know...

43. FAVORITE PLACE TO HANG OUT? The Bronze, Buffy's house one of the two.

44. WHAT IS THE FARTHEST YOU HAVE BEEN FROM HOME? England, over the summer.

45. DO YOU HAVE A SPECIAL TALENT? I am a talented wicca, so that's a talent.

46. WHOSE COMPANY DO YOU LOOK FORWARD TO THE MOST? Anybody in the gang. I love those guys!

47. NAME ONE PERSON IN YOUR LIFE WHO MAKES YOUR LIFE HELL AND WHY: I don't know... I like them all, they all have really good qualities, and I don't want to insult any of them, they all help out so much, how can I choose one?!?!?!?!?!?! I'm not choosing one! Take that question, Ha!

48. FAVORITE PASS TIME? Hanging out with the gang. :)

49. HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE YOU HAD SEX WITH BEFORE? Err... okay this is really awkward but, Oz when I was straight, And now Tara and Kennedy as well, gay.

(And lets end the survey on a light note.)

50. MORNING OR NIGHT PERSON? I like all hours of the day! okay, not all hours but, I don't really have a prefrence.

* * *

Okay, that's done. Why did Buffy want me to take that again? "Hey, Buffy, I'm done..." I walked into the living room where Kennedy, Spike, and Buffy were. The scene was pretty amusing, Spike was sitting in a chair and Buffy was sitting on the couch the two of them sitting with there backs to eachother, while Kennedy glared at them. That must have been why it went all quiet... Buffy got up and threw a glare at Spike. "Really? You made sure to submit your anwsers right? "Yes... but what was that all ab-" "Yay," Buffy squealed and then grabbed Kennedy's hand, dragging her towards the computer area. "Your turn!" "Wait- no!" I turned around to face Spike more confused than ever. "Why did she ask me to take that survey?" He shrugged. "She's off her rocker if you ask me" "Okay..." I turned around and sat down. Since when was Buffy so happy about a little quiz?


	5. Kennedy's survey

Disclaimer: I checked the mail, and much to my suprise i was not given the rights to Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Go figure.

* * *

_Buffy's a little strange... theres an apocalypse and she's forcing everyone to take a survey... I might as well take it anyways though... _

Kennedy:

1. WERE YOU NAMED AFTER ANYONE? No.

2. WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU CRIED? I don't cry a lot, so it's been awhile.

3. DO YOU LIKE YOUR HANDWRITING? Yes...

4. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE PASS TIME? Being with Willow. Or, being out on patrol, Spike and Buffy are very intresting teachers.

5. DO YOU HAVE KIDS? No, Willow and I are moving slowly.

6. IF YOU WERE ANOTHER PERSON WOULD YOU BE FRIENDS WITH YOU? I don't know. I can be kind of a brat. But, ultimately yes.

7. DO YOU USE SARCASM A LOT? Sometimes.

8. WHERE DID YOU GO TO HIGH SCHOOL? I was privately tutored at my house.

9. WOULD YOU BUNGEE JUMP? Already have.

10. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE CEREAL? Captain Crunch.

11. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE ALCOHOLIC BEVERAGE? I love the little pink umbrellas. Although, Salted Margaritas are nice as well.

12. DO YOU THINK YOU ARE STRONG? I'd be stronger if I wasn't a potential... If I become the slayer than I'll be very strong. But, as is, I'm stronger than the other potentials.

13. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE ICE CREAM? Mint Chocolate Chip.

14. WHERE WERE YOU BORN? New York City.

15. RED OR PINK? Red.

16. WHAT IS THE LEAST FAVORITE THING ABOUT YOURSELF? I don't really have one.

17. WHO DO YOU MISS THE MOST ?  I don't think I miss anyone. I kind of miss Molly though, she was nice.

18. IF YOU COULD TRAVEL ANYWHERE WHERE WOULD YOU GO? I could always go to my Summer home in the hamptons! I'd love to go to spain again though.

19. WHAT COLOR PANTS AND SHOES ARE YOU WEARING? Blue jeans and Brown boots.

20. WHAT WAS THE LAST THING YOU ATE? I shared some chocolate cake with Willow earlier.

21. WHAT ARE YOU LISTENING TO RIGHT NOW? Spike and Buffy arguing... again. It's torture, I wish they would... Oh, never mind Willow shut them up.

22. IF YOU WERE A CRAYON, WHAT COLOR WOULD YOU BE? I think I'd be red...

23. FAVORITE SMELLS? Willow's perfume, the beach, Mint, and Rose.

24. WHO WAS THE LAST PERSON YOU TALKED TO ON THE PHONE? I haven't talked on the phone in a while.

25. DO YOU LIKE THE PEOPLE YOU HANG OUT WITH? For the most part.

26. FAVORITE SPORTS TO WATCH? I like watching racing.

27. HAIR COLOR? Brown.

28. EYE COLOR?  Brown.

29. DO YOU WEAR CONTACTS? No.

30. FAVORITE FOOD? Italian.

31. SCARY MOVIES OR HAPPY ENDINGS? Whichever one I can watch with Willow.

32. LAST TV SHOW YOU WATCHED? I watched the Salem Witch Trials with Willow... it always gets her so upset.

33. WHAT COLOR SHIRT ARE YOU WEARING? Blue, with a Brown Jacket over it.

34. SUMMER OR WINTER? Summer.

35. HUGS OR KISSES? Kisses.

36. FAVORITE DESSERT? Creme Brulee

37. MOST DEPENDABLE PERSON IN YOUR LIFE? Willow.

38. LEAST DEPENDABLE PERSON IN YOUR LIFE? My half- sister.

39. WHAT BOOK ARE YOU READING NOW? I'm not.

40. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE T.V. SHOW? I love Friends. I don't know not my favorite but it's nice.

41. WHAT DID YOU WATCH ON T. V. LAST NIGHT ? I had other obligations last night.

42. FAVORITE SOUND? I don't have one...

43. FAVORITE PLACE TO HANG OUT? Where ever Willow is. Or the Hamptons, I love it there.

44. WHAT IS THE FARTHEST YOU HAVE BEEN FROM HOME? Spain, or Rome. Australia's pretty far from new york also though.

45. DO YOU HAVE A SPECIAL TALENT? The power to always get what I want.

46. WHOSE COMPANY DO YOU LOOK FORWARD TO THE MOST? Willow's.

47. NAME ONE PERSON IN YOUR LIFE WHO MAKES YOUR LIFE HELL AND WHY: Dawn's been pretty snippy to me lately...

48. FAVORITE PASS TIME? Being/ doing things with Willow.

49. HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE YOU HAD SEX WITH BEFORE? At least three. All girls.

(And lets end the survey on a light note).

50. MORNING OR NIGHT PERSON? Night person.

* * *

_Okay, Buffy was wrong about this being fun... _"Why did you make us take that survey?" "Because it was fun." "No, Love, it was not bloody fun stop torturing everyone with this damn survey." Buffy glared at Spike. "I'm going to call Xander and Anya. They have to take this!" I shared a look with Willow. Why did she think this was fun?


	6. Anya's survey

Disclaimer: I still don't own. Did any notice?

Okay, so just a friendly little warning- not that I think any of you will mind since it's Anya- but there is going to be mentions of sex and inappropriateness. But, Once again since it is Anya's survey I'm thinking you figured that out already.

Oh and My sister, insisted on helping Since Anya is her favorite female character in Buffy. So, Thanks to Jaims in Waiting.

* * *

"I want to take the survey first!" "Ahn, nobody was going to stop you." "Oh, Well, Go away. I want to take my survey now."

Anya's survey:

1. WERE YOU NAMED AFTER ANYONE? I came up with my name all on my own when the watchers council was torturing me for information.

2. WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU CRIED? After, Buffy ran me threw with a sword for killing a couple of frat boys.

3. DO YOU LIKE YOUR HANDWRITING? Yes, it's very simple.

4. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE PASS TIME? Having Orgasms. Or, Counting my money. It is very fun doing both at the same time.

5. DO YOU HAVE KIDS? I was planning on having a few but, since someone who will remain unnamed -Xander- left me at the altar,it is looking less and less likely that I will have tiny humans.

6. IF YOU WERE ANOTHER PERSON WOULD YOU BE FRIENDS WITH YOU? Yes, I'm very fond of myself.

7. DO YOU USE SARCASM A LOT? No, it's honesty.

8. WHERE DID YOU GO TO HIGH SCHOOL? Well technically, I did attend Sunnydale High, but I don't really think that counts. They didn't have high schools back in my day. And then when High Schools were invented, I was a demon and therefore did not need an education.

9. WOULD YOU BUNGEE JUMP? No. Since when did people start jumping out of planes for fun? I did use a variation of 'Bungee Jumping' back in 1991. The girl said 'I wish my husband would fall out of a plane'. It was very amusing to watch, even if it was very loud. I assume Buffy's was that loud as well, though I didn't acutally hear it very well.

10. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE CEREAL?  Lucky Charms, although lucky is very small to be on the run from children.

11. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE ALCOHOLIC BEVERAGE? I like all alcohol, especially the stuff Giles' had at the magic box, it was very strong. Also the alcohol I had with Spike- the night we got drunk and had sex -was very enjoyable. As was the sex.

12. DO YOU THINK YOU ARE STRONG? Oh no, I let Buffy deal with the bad guys. I prefer the celebrations we have after she wins.

13. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE ICE CREAM? I don't really have a prefrence. All ice cream is fun to lick off males.

14. WHERE WERE YOU BORN? When I was first a human, I was born in Sjornjost, Scandinavian the year 860. Then when I was turned into a human again- and the watchers council was torturing me for information- I said I was born on July 4th, In Indiana. Which, is not true, I just panicked.

15. RED OR PINK? Red, it reminds me of my demon days and all the blood I shed.

16. WHAT IS THE LEAST FAVORITE THING ABOUT YOURSELF? I regret becoming a demon for the second time because we all saw how well that turned out, Buffy stabbed me, D'Hyffron killed Hallie, and I was left not knowing my place in the world. It also doesn't help matters that Spike has this constant get out of Jail free card that prevents _him_ from getting ran threw with a sword whenever he kills people. However I am still very fond of myself and all my faults-like becoming a demon- are just because of things that other people did to me. Like, for instance, Xander standing me up at the altar causing me to accept D'Hyffron's offer and become a vengeance demon again. Thanks a lot Harris.

17. WHO DO YOU MISS THE MOST ? I _suppose _I miss Halfrek, Tara, and Joyce. I still don't get the whole death thing, I knew all of them and then with Tara and Joyce there's just these bodies there and Willow was going all pyscho, and Giles was dying and then with Hallie I still don't get why D'yffron didn't kill me... He tried to later he could have just done it then.

18. IF YOU COULD TRAVEL ANYWHERE WHERE WOULD YOU GO? I loved Russia, starting a revolution was very enjoyable.

19. WHAT COLOR PANTS AND SHOES ARE YOU WEARING? I'm wearing tan pants and black shoes, though I'm a little un sure as to wether or not this was supposed to be you asking me to undress...

20. WHAT WAS THE LAST THING YOU ATE? Not a person that's for sure!

21. WHAT ARE YOU LISTENING TO RIGHT NOW? Spike and Xander and therefore Buffy arguing. I also can hear Kennedy and Willow having Sex upstairs...

22. IF YOU WERE A CRAYON, WHAT COLOR WOULD YOU BE? I am not a crayon. And I am not a color of a crayon. Get your facts straight.

23. FAVORITE SMELLS? I enjoy the smell of many things.

24. WHO WAS THE LAST PERSON YOU TALKED TO ON THE PHONE? I talked to Giles on the phone earlier, he said something about needing me to get Buffy for him and impending evil and bunnies. I hung up after he said 'bunnies'. I told him that after the incident last year that poking fun of my bunny fears was not amusing. I also told him that for being old he wasn't that bad of a kisser. He got all quiet after that and cleaned his glasses. I wonder if it was something I said?

25. DO YOU LIKE THE PEOPLE YOU HANG OUT WITH? No, must of them are very annoying being all... nice. I hate our group. Were all to nice.

26. FAVORITE SPORTS TO WATCH? I enjoy killing.

27. HAIR COLOR? It varies, currently it is blonde with caramel highlights.

28. EYE COLOR? My eye color has never changed. My eyes remain a hazel color. Does that mean that my eyes are hazy? I've always been confused by that term.

29. DO YOU WEAR CONTACTS? I have never needed to wear one of my contacts before. Are there places where people actually do that?

30. FAVORITE FOOD? I enjoy chocolate. It is very good, and melts especially well which I will remember next time I attempt to eat some off a very hot and sweaty Xander.

31. SCARY MOVIES OR HAPPY ENDINGS? I enjoy movies. The one that Giles made when none of us could talk was very amusing. I never would have thought that Buffy had a kinky side up until that point.

32. LAST TV SHOW YOU WATCHED? _Star wars. _I think I fought on the wrong side last spring. Willow _should _have killed Andrew.

33. WHAT COLOR SHIRT ARE YOU WEARING? I'm wearing a purple tank top with white flowers on it... is this another ploy? If you wanted to have sex so bad you could just mastrubate.

34. SUMMER OR WINTER? Whichever one comes with more Money!

35. HUGS OR KISSES? I prefer sex over both.

36. FAVORITE DESSERT? I still enjoy chocolate... Chocolate covered Xander tasted really good. Even if the bed was sticky afterwards.

37. MOST DEPENDABLE PERSON IN YOUR LIFE? I don't need to depend on anyone! Everyone here needs to depend on me! Without me they're all useless. Willow can't pratical strategize unless she's evil, Giles is suspected of being evil, Faith just got out of _prison_, Andrew stabbed a guy, Spike was killing people, **with **a soul, heck even the principal was evil! I'm the only sane one here. Without me, preacher guy will torture and kill them all. It's a good thing I don't like preachers.

38. LEAST DEPENDABLE PERSON IN YOUR LIFE? They're all evil. And Buffy's tried to slay every single one of them. And if they aren't evil or in line at the slaughter house then they're really annoying. Like Dawn.

39. WHAT BOOK ARE YOU READING NOW? I don't read. I just count my money. I have lots more money now that... I did something like, co- owning the magic box, which is not illegal in any way.

40. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE T.V. SHOW? I like watching monkeys on Discovery Channel. I also enjoy watching Sex, and money transactions.

41. WHAT DID YOU WATCH ON T. V. LAST NIGHT ? I watched _Star Wars. _I am very confused as to how Darth Vader who is made out of plastic could have had a none plastic son. They also have very different coloring.

42. FAVORITE SOUND? I enjoy various sounds. Especially those of pleasure which I can hear coming from upstairs right now.

43. FAVORITE PLACE TO HANG OUT? I used to like hanging out at the Magic box, or at my apartment but, when you hang out with freaks and geeks who kill people a lot your stuff gets destroyed. Buffy's house is nice though. You could make a good profit selling it.

44. WHAT IS THE FARTHEST YOU HAVE BEEN FROM HOME? I was born in Scandinavia. Then I went to Koskov Valley, Massachuets, Russia, Illinois, and many other remarkable places. All, very far from 'home'.

45. DO YOU HAVE A SPECIAL TALENT? I'm honest, and very straight forward. I also I'm very good with Money.

46. WHOSE COMPANY DO YOU LOOK FORWARD TO THE MOST? Didn't I mention that I didn't like any of them already, because I wasn't kidding. I don't like any of them, get it through your head already.

47. NAME ONE PERSON IN YOUR LIFE WHO MAKES YOUR LIFE HELL AND WHY: Just pick one... Andrew, annoying. Dawn, annoying. Potentials, Annoying. Willow, annoying. Xander, left me at the altar. Oh, it's Xander. I don't care if he still loves me or not. He ruined my wedding. Actually Stewart Burns ruined my wedding but Buffy already killed him so I'm just going to settle for resenting Xander.

48. FAVORITE PASS TIME? Having Sex. Or counting my money. It is still very fun to do both at the same time.

49. HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE YOU HAD SEX WITH BEFORE? Lots. Most recently, Xander. And then before that, Spike. I also enjoyed having sexual intercourse with Dracula. I had fun mixing buisness with pleasure that day.

(And lets end the survey on a light note).

50. MORNING OR NIGHT PERSON? Whichever one does not contain evil. I prefer to let Buffy and everyone else to the fighting and then just come around and act like I wasn't aware of the evil. Then, I get free food which means I don't have to spend my money.

* * *

_Submit. Survey Taking is fun. I wonder if you can get profit from this? It's a great source of income. _"Harris, get your ass in here and take this damn survey!" "So, Anya, did you think it was fun?" "I enjoyed the fact that it was all about me." Buffy and Spike share a look, Xander has left to go take the survey. "Can you profit from this though? I mean, it could be a very wealthy business. All the people who click on and are taking it when in the mean time we've got Willow secretly tracking them and hacking into there bank accounts and stealing some of there money!" Buffy and Spike look at her like she's crazy. "Except for from the really poor or potentially dangerous people, because not wanting to die here but the rich ones or the drunks/addicts they would think they just blew it all on drugs. But then business is great and we could branch out. Oo, and take weekly incomes from the really rich ones because..."

***

Authors Note:Okay, So, Anya took me forever to write. I love her character, even if she can be hard to write. I added the scheme of hers for fun, I don't think It'll come it to play, because it's just something that Anya would do and that the gang would be alarmed by. Towards the end they're might be some weidr spelling errors and what not because it's two a.m. I was just determined to finish. Hey, look, I even spelled 'weird' wrong. Go figure.


	7. Xander's survey

Disclaimer: God, I'm getting sick of these. I don't own Buffy. If I had then it would be utter spuffiness, riley would have died, Tara _wouldn't _have died and well, thats about it. Well, no it's not but you're all going to skip this and get to the survey so I'm stopping now.

* * *

Xander:

1. WERE YOU NAMED AFTER ANYONE? No, it's amazing that my name is as normal as it is considering how drunk my parents were.

2. WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU CRIED? I refuse to answer that on the fact that I would still like to appear manly.

3. DO YOU LIKE YOUR HANDWRITING? It's alright I guess.

4. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE PASS TIME? Hanging with the gang! Though I still say we need more males that are not Giles or Spike.

5. DO YOU HAVE KIDS? No, Anya has made sure of that.

6. IF YOU WERE ANOTHER PERSON WOULD YOU BE FRIENDS WITH YOU? I met my other side once, we got long well.

7. DO YOU USE SARCASM A LOT? No, just humor.

8. WHERE DID YOU GO TO HIGH SCHOOL? Sunnydale high, the stories that place could tell.

9. WOULD YOU BUNGEE JUMP?  No, I would not.

10. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE CEREAL? The ones with the funny jokes on the boxes.

11. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE ALCOHOLIC BEVERAGE? Beer. There's something comforting about beer.

12. DO YOU THINK YOU ARE STRONG? No, I prefer to be the doughnut fetching guy.

13. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE ICE CREAM? All Ice Cream is good.

14. WHERE WERE YOU BORN? Right here in Sunnydale, California. God, I want to leave this place.

15. RED OR PINK? Whichever one makes me more manly. I'll go with red.

16. WHAT IS THE LEAST FAVORITE THING ABOUT YOURSELF? I'll never tell.

17. WHO DO YOU MISS THE MOST ?   I miss the whole gang. Tara, Riley, Jesse...

18. IF YOU COULD TRAVEL ANYWHERE WHERE WOULD YOU GO? Somewhere were demons can't find me.

19. WHAT COLOR PANTS AND SHOES ARE YOU WEARING? Dark blue Jeans, and black shoes.

20. WHAT WAS THE LAST THING YOU ATE? Pizza, that's the only thing in the whole house.

21. WHAT ARE YOU LISTENING TO RIGHT NOW? The potentials are out, and there is a blissful silence. Except for Ahn rambling on about stealing money and oh dear god is that Willow screaming in pleasure upstairs?

22. IF YOU WERE A CRAYON, WHAT COLOR WOULD YOU BE? I think I'd be the normal colored crayon. Like white. Oh, god, and I meant that in a non- racist way! Honest!

23. FAVORITE SMELLS? As long as it's not something that smells like demon.

24. WHO WAS THE LAST PERSON YOU TALKED TO ON THE PHONE?   Buffy, she was going on and on about some survey. Oh, _this _survey. I get it.

25. DO YOU LIKE THE PEOPLE YOU HANG OUT WITH? I care about all of them deeply. except for Spike, I don't care about him.

26. FAVORITE SPORTS TO WATCH? Manly sports. Because that's what us men do. Watch manly sports.

27. HAIR COLOR? Brown.

28. EYE COLOR? Brown.

29. DO YOU WEAR CONTACTS? No, not yet at least. But all this ran in with danger is sure to damage my eyesight at some point.

30. FAVORITE FOOD? All food is good food. Except for wit-a-bix, I will never look at that stuff the same way again.

31. SCARY MOVIES OR HAPPY ENDINGS? I prefer war movies.

32. LAST TV SHOW YOU WATCHED? _Star Wars, _and god, I need to hang out with none geek males.

33. WHAT COLOR SHIRT ARE YOU WEARING? A black shirt with a button up blue shirt over it... not as geeky as it sounds, ladies, I assure you.

34. SUMMER OR WINTER?  Whichever one means I don't get attacked and tortured by evil things that won't me and my friends dead.

35. HUGS OR KISSES?  I prefer not to answer that on the hope that buy the time this is over I will still have some dignity left.

36. FAVORITE DESSERT?  I am still clinging to that shed of dignity.

37. MOST DEPENDABLE PERSON IN YOUR LIFE? Buffster. She's always been there for me.

38. LEAST DEPENDABLE PERSON IN YOUR LIFE?  Spike, all he's ever done is fall in love with Buffy and then attempt to rape her. Then he kills people with a soul. Some help he is.

39. WHAT BOOK ARE YOU READING NOW? Reading?

40. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE T.V. SHOW?   Ah, the dreaded favorite t.v. show question. Answer this wrong and you'll ruin whatever shot you have with girls. So, I refuse to answer this as well.

41. WHAT DID YOU WATCH ON T. V. LAST NIGHT ? _Star Wars_. I could just kill that annoying little geek.

42. FAVORITE SOUND? The lack of potentials slayers running around. It's nothing but a teenage hormone bomb.

43. FAVORITE PLACE TO HANG OUT? The bronze. Buffy's house.

44. WHAT IS THE FARTHEST YOU HAVE BEEN FROM HOME? Nowhere. I have yet to travel.

45. DO YOU HAVE A SPECIAL TALENT? The ability to see everything. That's just a theroy though.

46. WHOSE COMPANY DO YOU LOOK FORWARD TO THE MOST? Buff's and Willows.

47. NAME ONE PERSON IN YOUR LIFE WHO MAKES YOUR LIFE HELL AND WHY: Spike. The Stupid bastard... had sex with Anya, raped Buffy...

48. FAVORITE PASS TIME? Hanging out with Wills and Buff.

49. HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE YOU HAD SEX WITH BEFORE? Two. And there just went my shred of dignity.

(And lets end the survey on a light note)

50. MORNING OR NIGHT PERSON? Ah, a night guy. I prefer to sleep in late.

* * *

_Thank God that is over. I should have known that if Anya enjoyed it, it would be torturious. Then why did Buff, like it? _"Hey, Buffy why did you make me take that?" "Because it's really fun. Are you stupid or something Harris? Buffy, you should probably call Giles back. He left some more messages about evil Bunnies. I've been telling you guys that for years though...." "Giles called? Oo, I can get him to take the survey!" _Something is definitely up with Buffy... _


	8. Giles' Survey

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.

Thanks a BUNCH to Jaims in Waiting! She wrote a _whole _bunch of this! Actually, she wrote basically the entire survey. I don't write Giles really well and Since he's her favorite male character and she does, I enlisted in her help. :)

* * *

(Oh, and this is just Giles side of the convo)

"Buffy, thank god you called. I found myself-" "Ah... a survey? Buffy are you," "Buffy, the first evil is attack-" "Yes, we could all use a break, however," "Very Well then. I'm on my way." _Blasted Americans. _

Giles's (?) Survey:

1. WERE YOU NAMED AFTER ANYONE? Fortunately not.

2. WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU CRIED? I do not have time for tears. It's my job to be stalwart.

3. DO YOU LIKE YOUR HANDWRITING? Yes, I rather fancy it. I do, on occasion, smudge my ink from being left handed.

4. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE PASS TIME? I prefer a good book.

5. DO YOU HAVE KIDS? No! Children are almost as bad as vampires!

6. IF YOU WERE ANOTHER PERSON WOULD YOU BE FRIENDS WITH YOU? Of course! I could talk to another mature adult, such as myself, about all of the topics that peak my interests. I could have so many excellent debates and fights. It would be brilliant!

7. DO YOU USE SARCASM A LOT? Only when necessary.

8. WHERE DID YOU GO TO HIGH SCHOOL? An old school about a block away from my old flat. Sir Robert Walpole High School.

9. WOULD YOU BUNGEE JUMP? I could never conform to the societal ways of America. Bloody Americans.

10. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE CEREAL? Oatmeal. With the raisins. I love raisins.

11. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE ALCOHOLIC BEVERAGE? Scotch or Whiskey.

12. DO YOU THINK YOU ARE STRONG? Strong is a relative term. I know I'm fit for my age, but strong?

13. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE ICE CREAM? I'm not so keen on ice cream, so I would have to settle for vanilla.

14. WHERE WERE YOU BORN? Bath, England.

15. RED OR PINK? Out of those two choices, I would choose red.

16. WHAT IS THE LEAST FAVORITE THING ABOUT YOURSELF? Ripper.

17. WHO DO YOU MISS THE MOST? I don't know if I could pick out just one person...

18. IF YOU COULD TRAVEL ANYWHERE WHERE WOULD YOU GO? I've been most everywhere. I guess I would fly back to Paris.

19. WHAT COLOR PANTS AND SHOES ARE YOU WEARING? My shoes are a dark brown, and my pants are jet black.

20. WHAT WAS THE LAST THING YOU ATE? Chinese take-out.

21. WHAT ARE YOU LISTENING TO RIGHT NOW? Millions of female voices and squeals.

22. IF YOU WERE A CRAYON, WHAT COLOR WOULD YOU BE? Olive green. It has such a nice, calming quality about it.

23. FAVORITE SMELLS? I love the scent of books, musty or not.

24. WHO WAS THE LAST PERSON YOU TALKED TO ON THE PHONE? Anya, that blasted girl left me to fight a demon just because of her bunny fear!

25. DO YOU LIKE THE PEOPLE YOU HANG OUT WITH? Ha bloody ha! Millions of young, immature girls? They're my idea of the perfect social group!

26. FAVORITE SPORTS TO WATCH? Rugby.

27. HAIR COLOR? Brown.

28. EYE COLOR? Green.

29. DO YOU WEAR CONTACTS? No, I prefer glasses.

30. FAVORITE FOOD? Mushy peas.

31. SCARY MOVIES OR HAPPY ENDINGS? Either way, they're unrealistic.

32. LAST TV SHOW YOU WATCHED? The news. I swear I'm not _that_ shallow.

33. WHAT COLOR SHIRT ARE YOU WEARING? I am wearing a dark green sweater with a white undershirt.

34. SUMMER OR WINTER? Winter, because after winter comes Spring, my favourite season.

35. HUGS OR KISSES? Those are both uncomfortable, but if I had to choose, hugs.

36. FAVORITE DESSERT? Jelly doughnuts.

37. MOST DEPENDABLE PERSON IN YOUR LIFE? Buffy Summers.

38. LEAST DEPENDABLE PERSON IN YOUR LIFE? Spike.

39. WHAT BOOK ARE YOU READING NOW? One of the many demon books called "Abaddon, Zepar, and All Evil In Between". Yes I know, such a superb title!

40. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE T.V. SHOW? I do not have one.

41. WHAT DID YOU WATCH ON T. V. LAST NIGHT? Last night, I did not have time to watch the telly.

42. FAVORITE SOUND? This has to be the most peculiar question I've ever been asked.

43. FAVORITE PLACE TO HANG OUT? My flat, with a nice cup of tea.

44. WHAT IS THE FARTHEST YOU HAVE BEEN FROM HOME? Around the globe.

45. DO YOU HAVE A SPECIAL TALENT? Oh yes! I get knocked unconscious at least once a week!

46. WHOSE COMPANY DO YOU LOOK FORWARD TO THE MOST? Sleep.

47. NAME ONE PERSON IN YOUR LIFE WHO MAKES YOUR LIFE HELL AND WHY: No one has ever made my life Hell, but the closest to it was Angelus He tried to bring Hell upon Earth, not to mention he tortured me for hours on end. However Ethan Rayne is also eligible since he turned me into a demon.

48. FAVORITE PASS TIME? Didn't I already answer this?

49. HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE YOU HAD SEX WITH BEFORE? Too many to count, unfortunately.

(And lets end the survey on a light note)

50. MORNING OR NIGHT PERSON? I am more active in the mid day, but because I only have two options, I am a night person.

* * *

(B's POV. In a way) "Buffy, what was this all about?" "I told you guys it's really fun!" "And as we told you, love, that survey is anything but fun." "You know what Spike-"

"Hey, B, were home!" "Oh, Faith! Come here you have to take a survey it's a lot of fun!" "Sorry, B, don't do that gig. You got the scoobs for that." "You have to take it!" "Whoa, Buffy, Chill." "I will chill **after** you take the survey." "What survey?" "Nothing Girls. Go do something outside. Train." I watched as the potentials all headed outside. Faith made to sneak away but I caught her. "Take. The. Survey." "It's a survey, B. Thought you were all tightly wound 'bout the apocolypse anyway." "I find a way to unwind. But, I can get windy pretty fast if you don't go take that survey." I glared at her at made sure she knew my threat wasn't idle. She must have gotten the message because she raised her hands in surrender and went and Started on the survey. I smiled, this stuff was fun.


	9. Faith's survey

Disclaimer: Not mine. Damn.

* * *

_When the hell did 'fighting the good fight' become taking surveys? _

Faith:

1. WERE    YOU NAMED AFTER ANYONE? Nope.

2. WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU CRIED? I hate this pysch, shit. Got enough consuelors in prison.

3. DO YOU LIKE YOUR HANDWRITING? Sure.

4. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE PASS TIME? Slaying, training, anything but the research and speech part of the job.

5. DO YOU HAVE KIDS? Hell, no.

6. IF YOU WERE ANOTHER PERSON WOULD YOU BE FRIENDS WITH YOU? This is bullshit. I was asked to take a survey not play 'lets ask Faith, deep and meaningful questions'.

7. DO YOU USE SARCASM A LOT? Yes.

8. WHERE DID YOU GO TO HIGH SCHOOL? I didn't really, not my gig.

9. WOULD YOU BUNGEE JUMP? Hell, ya.

10. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE CEREAL? I don't eat cereal.

11. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE ALCOHOLIC BEVERAGE?  Anything alcoholic is fine by me.

12. DO YOU THINK YOU ARE STRONG? I know I'm strong.

13. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE ICE CREAM?  It's gotta be mint chocolate chip. It's a classic!

14. WHERE WERE YOU BORN? Boston.

15. RED OR PINK? Red.

16. WHAT IS THE LEAST FAVORITE THING ABOUT YOURSELF? More pysch shit.

17. WHO DO YOU MISS THE MOST ? Stop asking me pysch questions.

18. IF YOU COULD TRAVEL ANYWHERE WHERE WOULD YOU GO?   I don't know, I'd just go.

19. WHAT COLOR PANTS AND SHOES ARE YOU WEARING? Black and Black.

20. WHAT WAS THE LAST THING YOU ATE? Chips, scared the hell out of Kennedy.

21. WHAT ARE YOU LISTENING TO RIGHT NOW? Sqeualy girls. Damn, I hate this place.

22. IF YOU WERE A CRAYON, WHAT COLOR WOULD YOU BE? Red...

23. FAVORITE SMELLS? ???

24. WHO WAS THE LAST PERSON YOU TALKED TO ON THE PHONE? Wes.

25. DO YOU LIKE THE PEOPLE YOU HANG OUT WITH? Wanna slays and the white hats? Gee, I just love them!

26. FAVORITE SPORTS TO WATCH? I'd rather be doing the sport.

27. HAIR COLOR? Brown.

28. EYE COLOR? Reddish- Brown.

29. DO YOU WEAR CONTACTS? 20-20.

30. FAVORITE FOOD? Any food. Downside to slaying, makes you horny and hungry.

31. SCARY MOVIES OR HAPPY ENDINGS?  Scary movies.

32. LAST TV SHOW YOU WATCHED? Tv? Your kidding right.

33. WHAT COLOR SHIRT ARE YOU WEARING? Blue.

34. SUMMER OR WINTER?  Doesn't matter.

35. HUGS OR KISSES? Sex.

36. FAVORITE DESSERT? Chocolate.

37. MOST DEPENDABLE PERSON IN YOUR LIFE? Angel? Only person to ever believe in me, counts for something right?

38. LEAST DEPENDABLE PERSON IN YOUR LIFE? Whoa, I'm not doin' the 'turn on people' gig again. That's just not me anymore.

39. WHAT BOOK ARE YOU READING NOW? Reading?

40. WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE T.V. SHOW? Anything that doesn't suck and isn't to censored.

41. WHAT DID YOU WATCH ON T. V. LAST NIGHT ? I was training the potentials. I didn't watch anything.

42. FAVORITE SOUND? The sound of Vamps/demons screaming out in pain,

43. FAVORITE PLACE TO HANG OUT? Any club is cool.

44. WHAT IS THE FARTHEST YOU HAVE BEEN FROM HOME? Where I am now.

45. DO YOU HAVE A SPECIAL TALENT? Kicking serious ass, landing in comas, I'm also great in bed.

46. WHOSE COMPANY DO YOU LOOK FORWARD TO THE MOST? Aw, shit, not this bull crap again.

47. NAME ONE PERSON IN YOUR LIFE WHO MAKES YOUR LIFE HELL AND WHY: They all get me kind of riled up, Buffy isn't supposed to be as tightly wound as before but she seems pretty wound up to me, well not right now. I try to give everyone space, just fight the good fight and then go away no need to be in anyones way.

48. FAVORITE PASS TIME? Fighting, slaying, training, eating, clubbing, the usual.

49. HOW MANY PEOPLE HAVE YOU HAD SEX WITH BEFORE? Way to many, much to young.

(And lets end the survey on a light note)

50. MORNING OR NIGHT PERSON? Night person, who the hell invented getting up before noon anyways?

* * *

_Submit. What the fuck was in the water over here? It was like bein' with the damn shrinks all over again. _"Yay, Faith your done! I have to go wake up Dawn now. Oo, this is so much fun!"

AUTHORS NOTE: Okay, so I'm not really happy with this chapter because I don't think I captured Faith that well but what can you do? Faith was the last survey and the next chapter will most likely just be Buffy explaining why she wanted everyone to take the survey, also some Spuffy goodness, Maybe? :)


End file.
